The present invention relates to a yarn splicing device of the type having a splicing head which defines a splicing chamber and a slot opening thereunto for insertion of yarn ends to be spliced with a compressed air passageway network for directing splicing air through air exit passageways opening into the chamber.
West German Offenlegungsschrift DE-PS 30 40 661 discloses a yarn splicing device of the basic above-described type wherein splicing is accomplished by insertion of two yarn ends to be spliced in parallel relationship into the splicing chamber and subjecting the yarn ends to compressed air emitted into the splicing chamber through a pair of air discharge openings. It is common to subject the yarn ends to be spliced to an air vortex preparatory to placement of the yarn ends within the splicing chamber for actual splicing, in order to initially open the yarn ends which aids in conforming the subsequently-formed splice to the normal diameter of the yarn.
The quality of a yarn splice is essentially dependent on the proper delivery of compressed splicing air into the splicing chamber during the splicing operation. Specifically, it is important that the compressed splicing air be caused to circulate within the splicing chamber in conformity to the original twist of the yarn in order to connect the opened yarn ends to one another in a twisted fashion which does not differ considerably from the original yarn.